1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a door locking system and more particularly to a wireless door locking system for use by others.
2. State of the Art
Doors that provide access in and out of buildings and homes typically have locks in order to prevent unauthorized entrance. These locks are operated with keys of some type. In some instances the keys are conventional metal keys that are inserted within a keyhole in order to lift the proper tumblers the correct height to allow the key to rotate within the lock and disengage the locking device. Other locks include keypads that require a manual entry of a code in order to disengage the locking device. Further still, other locks include other forms of keyless entry, such as a FOB or card that utilizes wireless RF signals or a magnetic strip card. Each of these types of systems have drawbacks, either by having to manually change the code for entry or requiring a physical key, whether a metal key, a FOB or card, that must be given to another in order for them to gain entry into the building or home.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of wireless door locks for an improved wireless door locking systems.